Di Balik Sebuah Kertas
by Dinaffa
Summary: Sakura iri dengan pasangan-pasangan mesra di depannya. Dia merasa kesepian. Tapi, berawal dari sebuah kado dan berakhir dengan usiran di perpustakaan, akhirnya Sakura merasakan lenyapnya rasa kesepian. /RnR


**Warning: Semi-canon, OOC, typos(s), pendek, ngebosenin, etc.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Note: For my imouto, Nindy-chan aka Hikari Uchiwa. Dan setting diambil setelah Sasuke kembali ke Konoha :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Di Balik Sebuah Kertas<strong>

* * *

><p>Bau obat-obatan begitu menyengat hidung. Di mana-mana bau obat begitu kentara, terkadang bagi orang yang tidak terbiasa bisa membuat perut mual.<p>

Namun, bagi Sakura, bau yang menyengat hidung itu telah menjadi peneman hari-harinya yang kosong akhir-akhir ini. Ya, hari-harinya yang kosong.

Seluruh pekerjaannya tuntas. Hari ini tidak terlalu banyak pasien yang harus ditolong Sakura. Obat-obatan yang mestinya dibuat juga telah selesai diracik pagi tadi. Kesibukan sekilas, begitulah menurut Sakura.

Sakura ingin merasakan apa itu sibuk. Berusaha melarikan perasaan hampanya ke tumpukan gulungan-gulungan tentang obat atau melarikan rasa rindunya ke para manusia yang membutuhkan pertolongan medisnya.

Kadang, Sakura mengajukan diri sebagai asisten Naruto yang mungkin terlalu sibuk menangani pemerintahan Konoha, atau bersama Ino yang kini sibuk mengurusi cabang toko bunganya dan kesibukan Ino dalam mendekorasi ruangan pernikahannya dengan Sai minggu depan. Bisa juga, bersama Iruka-_sensei_ atau Kakashi-_sensei_, membantu mengajar di Akademi Ninja atau sekedar makan _ramen_ sembari bernostalgia.

Tapi tetap saja, setelah pekerjaannya membantu orang-orang terdekatnya tuntas, Sakura merasa hampa mendekati dirinya lagi. Bercampur rasa iri yang menjalar di relung hatinya.

Ketika selesai membantu Naruto, Sakura hanya bisa terdiam melihat Naruto yang dibuatkan teh oleh Hinata hingga kemudian Naruto membelai puncak kepala Hinata. Ketika selesai membantu Ino, dia hanya bisa melihat Ino yang pipinya memerah setelah dipuji oleh Sai.

Mungkin, Sakura harus mengutuk Naruto atas perkara rasa hampa dan irinya kali ini. Jika boleh dan itu tidak membuat Hinata menangis, Sakura akan memukuli Naruto sampai puas—dan itu pasti tidak akan terjadi.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

"Ah—" lamunan Sakura pecah, dipecahkan oleh sebuah suara nyaring yang berasal dari belakangnya. Sakura menoleh, dan mata hijaunya mendapatkan sosok lelaki tinggi berjubah _orange_, berambut kuning berantakan. "—Naruto-_kun_!"

Dia—Uzumaki Naruto—berjalan dengan cengiran senang seperti biasanya. Tangannya yang biasa hinggap di tengkuknya juga masih berposisi sama.

Sakura berbalik, menatap orang yang baru saja menyapanya.

"Ada apa, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Sakura berusaha lembut walau hatinya panas melihat sosok dibelakang Naruto. Dia, Uzumaki Hinata—istri dari _Hokage_ yang kini berdiri di depannya. Dia iri dengan Hinata.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya lagi, kini tubuhnya sejajar dengan Naruto. "A-ano, Sakura-_chan_, aku mau memberikan ini kepadamu."

Sakura melirik tangan Hinata yang terjulur ke arahnya. Ada sekotak kado yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna merah muda dengan pita biru.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura heran, telunjuk kanannya menunjuk kado yang baru saja diberikan oleh Hinata.

Hinata menatap Sakura lembut. "Su-sudah, Sakura-_chan_. Lebih baik kauterima saja, se-semoga kausuka dengan hadiah dariku," lirih Hinata sedikit gugup.

Dengan ragu, Sakura menerima kado dari Hinata dengan perasaan aneh. Dia menatap pasangan di hadapannya kini dengan nanar.

"Aku yakin kausuka dengan hadiah dari_nya_, Sakura-_chan_! Hinata-_chan_ berbakat dalam memilih kado!" ucap Naruto senang, dia merangkul Hinata, menarik tubuh mungil Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura bisa melihat rona kemerahan menghiasi paras Hinata sekarang.

Lagi-lagi, hati Sakura panas berdesir, rasa iri begitu menjalar. Dia ingin juga dipeluk seperti itu, dia begitu ingin. Dia ingin disayang seperti Naruto menyayangi Hinata.

**Tapi**, bukan dipeluk oleh seorang keturuan Uzumaki di depannya ini. Sakura tidak mau dicap sebagai perebut suami orang, apalagi orang itu adalah seorang _Hokage_. Sakura juga memiliki sesosok suami—yang dianggapnya lebih tampan dari Naruto.

Namun, Sakura menyayangkan, sosok yang disebutnya suami kini mungkin tengah berkecimpung dengan _kunai_ atau kertas peledak, mungkin juga tengah membuat orang lain terjebak dalam _genjutsu_-nya.

Sakura benar-benar ingin memukul Naruto yang mempertontonkan kemesraannya dengan Hinata. Sakura ingin memukul Naruto karena telah … telah memberikan seorang Uchiha Sasuke misi solo yang memiliki jangka waktu begitu lama.

Sakura mendesis pelan, hatinya mendesak agar mulutnya mau bertanya kepada Naruto.

_Kapan dia pulang?_

_Selama apa dia melakukan misi?_

_Dimana dia sekarang?_

Namun, yang muncul dari mulut Sakura hanyalah, "_Arigato_ Naruto-_kun_, Hinata-_chan_."

Dan Sakura melangkah pergi setelah melambaikan tangannya kepada pasangan unik itu. Melangkah mendekati pintu keluar lorong rumah sakit dan terus berlanjut hingga ke peraduannya yang nanyaman.

* * *

><p><strong>Di Balik Sebuah Kertas<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura meletakkan kado pemberian Naruto dan Hinata di atas meja riasnya. Kemudian duduk di atas kasurnya yang tidak seberapa besar, namun nyaman.<p>

Meja riasnya pun tidak seberapa besar dan mewah. Hanya dilengkapi sebuah cermin beberapa laci yang berisi album foto, buku catatan, dan beberapa gulungan. Di atasnya, terdapat sebuah _hitai ate_ miliknya yang belakangan ini jarang dipakainya dan beberapa peralatan rias.

Tangan Sakura terangkat ke arah keningnya. Dengan cepat, Sakura menyeka peluh yang meninggapi keningnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Hening, begitu hening. Sakura membisu di tengah keheningan. Rasa rindu terasa menghujam jantungnya lebih dalam lagi. Tapi, Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Jika ditunggu akan terasa begitu lama, Sakura. Tak usah tunggu, kau hanya perlu siap saat kepulangannya." Sakura melirih pelan, senyum mirisnya begitu tampak.

Sakura melempar pandang ke area kamarnya yang sederhana. Dan perlahan, matanya bergerak hingga mendapati kado pemberian Hinata dan Naruto menjadi objek penglihatannya.

Rasa penasaran kini muncul setitik pada batinnya. Dia heran, kenapa Hinata dan Naruto begitu percaya diri saat memberikan kado itu untuknya. Kotaknya memang tidak terlalu besar, namun Sakura begitu penasaran dengan isinya—karena sewaktu Sakura membawa kado itu, entah kenapa kado itu terasa begitu ringan.

Tanpa butuh waktu yang lama, Sakura meraih kotak berbungkus merah muda dengan pita biru tersebut. Dengan hati-hati, tangannya yang mulus melepas ikatan pita hingga kotak kado itu tampak polos dengan balutan kertas kado merah muda.

Sakura membuka balutan kertas kado itu, tidak sepelan yang tadi tentunya. Kini, sebuah kotak biasa di pegangnya. Kotak itu memiliki sebuah penutup

Sakura menyentuh penutup itu dengan jantung yang berdebar. Jantungnya seakan ingin melompat dari tempatnya. Penutup yang digunakan sebagai penutup bagian dalam kotak itu dibuka oleh Sakura. Mendadak, jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

…

…

…

"APA-APAAN INI?"

Burung-burung yang hinggap di atas pohon langsung berterbangan. Jiwa-jiwa yang kebetulan lewat di depan rumah Sakura tampak menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, menoleh ke arah rumah kayu yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

Kembali di saat Sakura tercengang melihat _kado_nya, Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng heran melihat _isi _dari kadonya.

Kelembar kertas yang berwarna putih, kosong dan begitu polos. Yang hanya diisi beberapa paragraf kata-kata yang diuntai.

"_Aku yakin kausuka dengan hadiah darinya, Sakura-_chan_! Hinata-_chan_ berbakat dalam memilih kado!"_

Perkataan Naruto terngiang-ngiang di benak Sakura. Kedua telapak tangannya meremas, giginya bergemeletuk.

Bersiap ingin melempar kotak yang berisi selembar kertas itu, Sakura berdiri.

"NARU—eh?"

Terdiam, tenggorokan Sakura tercekat ketika melihat lembar kertas itu jatuh melintasi wajahnya. Diikuti sebuah pucuk bunga yang sudah mulai layu—tanpa Sakura sadari.

Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk melempar kotak itu. Dia langsung meletakkan kotak itu di atas meja, dan kemudian bersimpuh.

Kembali dengan hati yang berdebar, Sakura meraih kertas putih itu.

Tangannya membalik kertas itu, dan … baris demi baris kata yang tertulis rapi di atas kertas itu menjadi pemandangan Sakura kala itu.

Sakura membaca deretan kata yang membentuk kalimat-kalimat itu dengan seksama. Penasaran dengan maksud kado yang baru saja diberikan padanya.

_Sakura, apa kaukaget dengan apa yang baru saja diberikan si _Dobe_?_

Sakura mengangguk ketika dia selesai membaca baris pertama. Bukan salam yang ditulis _si pengirim surat_, melainkan sebuah kalimat yang memang patut ditanyakan kepada Sakura.

_Eng … sebenarnya aku hanya iseng mengirim surat padamu. Mungkin hanya sekedar menanyakan kabarmu. Jika kau bertanya bagaimana kabarku, kabarku baik di sini. Menjalankan misi dari _Dobe_ seorang diri ternyata lebih menyenangkan daripada bersama tim._

Sakura tersenyum, hatinya hangat ketika Sasuke—si pengirim surat—menanyakan kabarnya. Dan juga lega, jangan lupakan hatinya yang lega ketika Sasuke menulis bahwa kabarnya baik-baik saja.

"Aku … baik-baik saja, Sasuke-_kun_. Mungkin hanya rindu dengan kepulanganmu," ujar Sakura pelan, kelopak matanya tampak membentung sebentuk air mata bahagia.

_Oh iya, bagaimana kabar_nya_? _Dia_ baik-baik saja kan? _

Senyum Sakura semakin lebar, tangan kanannya bergerak perlahan. Meraba perutnya yang mulai membesar. "Dia, baik-baik saja, Sasuke-_kun_."

_Hn, mungkin aku sudah dua bulan lebih tak pulang karena misi ini. Kautahu, misi membebaskan para tahanan yang dijaga oleh _missing-nin_ yang kuakui … uh, _missin- nin_ yang kuakui hebat itu membuatku harus mengulur waktu. Bukannya aku kalah kuat, hanya jumlah mereka terlalu banyak. _

_Tapi, ini seperti hiburan untukku. Aku bisa mengeluarkan semua kekuatanku sebebas mungkin. Hm, dan satu lagi, jangan pernah mengkhawatirkan aku. Kau selalu bilang, jangan terlalu sering menggunakan _sharingan_. Hey, kautahu, yang kumiliki bukan sembarang _sharingan_, jadi kau tidak perlu takut. Aku bukan anak-anak lagi._

Jleb!

Sakura terdiam begitu lama ketika membaca dua kalimat terakhir yang baru saja dibacanya. Jika Sakura dipaksa jujur, Sakura memang mengkhawatirkan Sasuke yang terlalu sering menggunakan _sharingan_.

_Aku menulis surat ini di suatu tempat yang tidak dikenali daerahnya. Jadi kau tidak perlu untuk membalas suratku ini. _

_Dan, di balik kertas surat ini aku meletakkan bunga berwarna merah mungkin sudah layu. Yeah, kalau tidak suka ya silahkan. Lagipula bunga itu tidak begitu bagus, aku juga tidak tahu artinya. _

_Jika kau bertanya kenapa aku menggunakan kotak untuk mengirimimu surat. Alasannya ialah, tidak ada media lain yang kugunakan selain kotak. Kau tak perlu tahu darimana aku mendapatkan kotak itu. Yang penting, kau bisa menerima surat dariku._

_Hmm, yah. Mungkin itu saja suratku kali ini. Aku tidak berpaling pada siapa pun, dan kau Sakura, jangan pernah berpaling dariku. _

_Catatan: Aku akan pulang, tunggulah, Sakura_ Baka_._

Sakura tersenyum dengan lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Wanita muda itu terisak haru, rasa bahagia memenuhi setiap sudut dadanya.

Diciumnya pucuk kertas yang dikirim Sasuke kepadanya. "Ya, ya, aku tunggu kepulanganmu Sasuke-_kun_!" ucap Sakura senang.

Segala isi pikirannya tentang Sasuke yang mulai berpaling darinya lenyap. Sakura kembali merasa yakin dengan Sasuke yang tidak akan berpaling darinya.

Dengan senyum terkembang, Sakura berdiri, merapikan bajunya yang sedikit kusut. Sakura meraih kotak kado yang tadi dijadikan sebagai tempat Sasuke

Namun, ketika akan memasukan kertas surat yang diberikan Sasuke, tanpa disengaja Sakura melepaskan genggamannya pada kertas itu. Kertas yang baru saja menarik air matanya keluar jatuh melayang-layang ke arah lantai.

Sakura berjongkok, dia ingin mengambil surat itu. Namun, ketika dia mengambil surat itu, ada sebuah bunga berwarna merah yang tergeletak. Tiba-tiba, Sakura mengingat sesuatu.

_Dan, di balik kertas surat ini aku meletakkan bunga berwarna merah mungkin sudah layu. Yeah, kalau tidak suka ya silahkan. Lagipula bunga itu tidak begitu bagus, aku juga tidak tahu artinya. _

Sakura mengambil bunga itu. Memperhatikan bunga berwarna merah yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya.

Tak menunggu waktu, Sakura terperangah. Telapak tangan kanannya menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka.

"Sasuke-kun, ini bunga _Amaranth_—"

Sakura merasakan ujung kedua bibirnya berkedut, memberikan sebuah senyum.

"—Tanpa kautahu artinya, tapi kau memberiku bunga yang tepat, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sakura kembali berdiri, dia meletakkan sepucuk surat yang diberikan Sasuke ke dalam kotak. Sementara bunga _Amaranth_ yang dipegangnya di bawanya entah kemana.

Mungkin, Sakura tidak perlu lagi iri dengan pasangan-pasangan yang berada di sekitarnya sendiri.

Mungkin—lagi, walau Sasuke tidak mengetahui arti dari bunga yang dikirimnya, Sasuke sudah bisa membahagiakan hati sang Istri. Tanpa diketahuinya, bunga yang dikirimnya memiliki arti … kesetiaan.

Dan kini, mungkin hingga waktu yang tepat. Dengan ikatan yang dimiliki mereka, tak lama lagi Sasuke akan pulang. Begitulah isi pikiran Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kicauan Naffa:<strong>

WUAHAHAHA! APA INI? HAHA, GAJE SEKALII! #kepsjebol

Maaf _Imouto_, _aneki_-mu ini memberikan _fict_ yang bahkan gak terasa dengan apa yang kauminta. Maaf, maaf, maaf #bungkuk. Sebenarnya, _nee-chan_ cuma takut ntar permintaanmu gak _nee-chan_ penuhin, jadi dengan waktu satu jam, _nee-chan_ mempersembahkan ini sebagai ganti dari _request_-mu, sayaaang! :')

Dan buat _readers_, maaf _fict_ ini gak nyambung sama judulnya, gak ada _feel,_ ngebosenin, dan hal-hal buruk yang terkandung dalam _fict_ ini. Ini cuma hasil pemikiran galau karena bingung mau ngirimin sahabat lama surat, tapi gak tahu alamat lengkapnya #curcol

Karena _ending_ yang aneh, maka aku memberikan _Omake_. Ini diaa :D

* * *

><p><strong>Di Balik Sebuah Keras – Omake<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Satu bulan kemudian ….<em>

Sakura merapikan gulungan kertas yang baru saja dibacanya. Gulungan-gulungan tebal itu berisi tentang racikan obat terbaru yang baru saja dibuat oleh Tsunade di usia senjanya.

Hal ini membuat Sakura harus membuang-buang tenaga untuk berjalan ke perpustakaan—padahal dia sendiri sedang hamil.

"Hmm, sekarang aku harus mencari tanaman obat di hutan, aku akan meminta bantuan Kiba-_kun_ untuk mencari tanaman itu. Lalu meraciknya dengan cara yang telah ditentukan Tsunade-_shisou_," guman Sakura sembari mengambil sebuah gulungan.

Sakura berdiri, merapikan baju dan ikatan pada rambutnya yang memiliki panjang sepunggung.

Ketika dia berbalik—

"Hn."

—Sakura mematung dengan raut terkejut, bercampur dengan raut senang tak tertahankan.

_Dia kembali._

"SASUKE-_KUUN_!"

Sakura berlari dan kemudian menghambur dalam pelukan sang suami.

BRAK!

Mereka terjatuh-untungnya Sasuke masih bisa menopang tubuh Sakura sehingga tidak membahayakan Sakura. Mereka dipelototi oleh beberapa orang dan ditatap dengan tatapan buas sang pustakawan yang menjaga perpustakaan itu.

Dalam hitungan detik, seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura diusir keluar perpustakaan karena membuat ribut.

"Dasar pasangan aneh, kalau mau mengumbar kemesraan itu jangan di sini! Di kamar kalian sana!"

Mendengar itu, sebuah seringai terpampang di wajah Sasuke sementara wajah _horror_ terpasang di wajah Sakura.

* * *

><p>Akhir kata, <strong>terima kasih sudah membaca.<strong>

**Review?**


End file.
